Orocula
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on the movie and novel Dracula but similar. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Orocula Chapter 1 Sasuke's Departure

Genre: Horror-Romance.  
Couple: Orochimaru X Sakura (Now come on! Who doesn't love the pairing, hmm)

(NOTE: I THINK THAT OROKURA, NARUTO, AND DRACULA FANS ARE GONNA LOVE THIS ONE!)

(NOTE: THIS IS NOT BASED ON SHIPPUUDEN. HOWEVER, IT SHOWS THE NARUTO CHARACTERS WHEN THEY'RE OLDER.)

(NOTE: HELLO GUYS. IT'S AERISUKE HERE. BEFORE I STARTED WORKING ON THIS FANFIC, I HAD THIS STRANGE IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD. IT HAD TO DO WITH VAMPIRES, CURSE MARKS, NARUTO, AND DRACULA. OKAY. SOME OF YOU MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE (WELL MOST OF YOU MAY HAVE REMEMBERED) EPISODE 30 OF NARUTO WHEN SASUKE FIRST GOT THE CURSE MARK AND THEN HE BECAME ALL EVIL-EYED. WELL, I WANTED TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE THAT IF YOU WERE TO THE GET THE CURSE MARK, YOU WOULD TURN INTO A VAMPIRE. ONLY THIS TIME, IT'S SAKURA THAT GETS THE CURSE MARK. NOT SASUKE. SAKURA. SO, IT'S KIND OF LIKE A LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN OROCHIMARU, SAKURA, AND SASUKE (WHO ARE BOTH MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER) (OH BOY). WELL, SASUKE MARRIES SAKURA LATER ON IN THE STORY AND OROCHIMARU FALLS MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER.)

Story: This is based on the movie and novel Dracula but similar.

A long time ago, there lived a young man called Orochimaru. After the death of his beloved wife Ami who committed suicide after believing he was dead, he was cursed as a vampire. The story begins with Orochimaru as a vampire. The story begins with a young man named Sasuke and his fiance Sakura. Sasuke was busy using his typewriter while writing a letter to Kabuto to become his assistant.  
Kabuto. Sakura then came in with some tea. "Good morning Honey." Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke. "Good morning." Sasuke said cheerfully. "What are you doing"  
Sakura asked. "I'm busy writing a letter to Kabuto Yakushi. I am to meet him at his place today." Sasuke said. "Today" Sakura asked shocked. "But Dear. What about our wedding It's in 2 weeks." Sakura said shocked. "I know. But I will return tomorrow night because I may need to sleep there for the night delighting in his company." Sasuke said. "Sasuke" Sakura asked as he was about to leave. "Hmm" he asked. "Make love to me before you go." Sakura said. "Oh alright." They then made love. Later that night after Sakura fell asleep, Sasuke left with a goodbye letter. It said: "Dear Sakura. I'm sorry I wasn't able to spend time with you much longer then I can imagine. I'm sorry. But I have to go. I Love You. Love, Sasuke." The letter to Kabuto said: "Dear Kabuto, I will be there at your place later on tonight. Love, Sasuke." Sakura then woke up the next morning only to find Sasuke gone. She then read his letter. When she got to the end of the letter,  
she was in tears. She then went to her childhood friend Ino's house. Usually when Sakura would cry after having learned from Sasuke that he left on a buisness trip, Ino would be the one to comfort her. She and Ino were very close best friends. "And then he left without saying goodbye and sent me a goodbye letter. Can you believe that Ino" Sakura asked crying. "No." Ino said. "You shouldn't marry him Sakura. He's sometimes gone almost every week. Marry someone like Lee!"  
Ino said. "But Ino Lee is not right for me. Sasuke promised me that when we marry, he will hire Kabuto as his assistant. That's why he's leaving." Sakura said continuing crying. "Maybe if I stay with you, will that make you feel better Sakura" Ino asked. "Oh OK." Sakura said calming down. 


	2. Chapter 2

Orocula Chapter 2 Count Orochimaru

After the carriage dropped Sasuke off at Orochimaru's house, he seemed to have gotten lost. Sasuke was about to knock but Orochimaru's booming voice said:  
"Come in. Come in my child. We musn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." Sasuke then went inside. "Um excuse me sir, but, I seem to have gotten lost. Can you help me" Sasuke asked confused. "You can stay here if you like." Orochimaru said. "Uh no thanks but I'd rather get going." Sasuke said as he was about to open the door but Orochimaru stopped him by going in front of the door. "No. Just make yourself at home. Just stay with me for one night." Orochimaru said. "O-okay."  
Sasuke said trembling. Later that night, Sasuke was having dinner with Orochimaru. Little did Sasuke know that he was being kept as a prisoner. Orochimaru then went over to Sasuke's picture of Sakura. "And who is this lovely lady, hmm" Orochimaru asked as he looked at Sasuke's picture of Sakura. "That's my fiance Sakura.  
We're getting married in 2 weeks." Sasuke said. "2 weeks"Orochimaru asked. "Yes. 2 weeks." Sasuke replied. "How long have you known this girl" Orochimaru asked.  
"Oh we knew each other since childhood right before my parents died. After they died, I was sent to live with Sakura. We then fell in love through the years."  
Sasuke said. "Why did your parents die" Orochimaru asked. "They were killed... by my older brother... Itachi." Sasuke said as he remembered the day that Itachi killed them. "I'm sorry. But why did he kill them" Orochimaru asked. "It's a long story." Sasuke said. "Oh. By the way, my name is Orochimaru. What's yours"  
Orochimaru asked introducing himself to Sasuke. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha of The Uchiha Clan. The only survivor of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said. "Are you married Orochimaru" Sasuke asked. "Well I was until she died by killing herself believing that I was dead." Orochimaru said remembering Ami. "Who's she" Sasuke asked.  
"Ami. She was my wife." Orochimaru said. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I guess we're both even right" Sasuke asked. "Yeah because I lost my wife, and you lost your family." Orochimaru said. "I think we're going to become great friends." Sasuke said. "Not only will you be my friend Sasuke. But you will also be my prisoner! HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" Orochimaru said to himself. Later that night, Orochimaru showed Sasuke to his room (the guest room). "Here's your room for tonight." Orochimaru said as he lead Sasuke to his room. "Thank you." Sasuke said. "You're welcome." Orochimaru said. "Sasuke" Orochimaru asked. "You are allowed to explore the rest of my house except my chamber." Orochimaru said. "Why" Sasuke asked. "It's forbidden!" Orochimaru shouted. He then cleared his throat. "Sorry."  
After Sasuke went to bed, he sneaked into Orochimaru's chamber. Little did he know that he was in his room full of his 3 wives: Anko, Kin, and Tayuya who all had something called The Curse Mark. If someone fell victim to The Curse Mark, they would turn into a vampire. Just then when Sasuke least expected it, Anko,  
Kin, and Tayuya all came out. Yes they were naked. After Sasuke woke up from his nap after falling asleep on Orochimaru's bed, he woke up only to find his wives. They then sucked his Chakra out of him. "No! My Chakra! What are you doing!" Just then, Orochimaru came in the room. "Just what the heck do you think that you're doing with my guest!" Orochimaru asked and shouted. "We're so sorry Orochimaru!" Anko said. "We didn't know that he was your guest." Kin said as Anko, Kin, and Tayuya went to him. Sasuke then looked at him with anger and passed out, terrified, and realizing that Orochimaru was a vampire. Later that evening, Sasuke called Kabuto on his phone. "Hello" Kabuto answered. "Kabuto Can you come get me I'll explain later just go!" Sasuke said. "Yes Sasuke. I'm on my way." As Kabuto got Sasuke out of Orochimaru's house and put him in the carriage Sasuke said: "Take me home to the Hospital right away and step on it!" Sasuke said. "Okay." Kabuto said. Sasuke then slipped into unconsciousness.

The next morning, Ino came running downstairs. "Sakura! Sasuke's in the Hospital!" Ino shouted. "What!" Sakura said shocked. "No time to lose and explain! Hurry!"  
Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's left hand and they ran. They then got to the Hospital just in time. "You must be the one that Sakura told me about. Oh please if you could save my friend's fiance's life." Ino said. "Well, I'll see what I can do." Kabuto said as he was about to heal him. A few seconds later, Sasuke woke up. "Sasuke! Oh Sasuke Darling!" Sakura said as she hugged him. "Hey you're back." Ino said. "Huh S-Sakura" Ino asked confused as Sakura continued hugging Sasuke. "Sakura." Ino said to herself realizing that Sakura really does love him. "Sakura." Sasuke said. "I Love You." Sakura said. "I love you too baby."  
Sasuke said. "Awwwwwwwwww! How sweet." Ino said to herself. "I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Ino said as she left the room. "But wait. Kabuto, how long is Sasuke going to stay here" Sakura asked. "Oh about 1 week. But don't worry. He'll be all better by the wedding." Kabuto said smiling. "Um thank you.  
But how did you know that we were getting married" Sakura asked. "Sasuke told me when we were on our way here to the Hospital." 


	3. Chapter 3

Orocula Chapter 3 Ino Gets The Curse Mark

(NOTE: OROCHIMARU DOESN'T GIVE SAKURA THE CURSE MARK UNTIL THEY MEET AGAIN AFTER INO'S DEATH)

When Ino was exiting the Hospital, she heard a faint voice in the wind which turned out to be Orochimaru's voice. "Ino." Orochimaru's voice said echoing. "Hello"  
Ino asked. Ino then ran home. "Hello Is someone there" Ino asked. "Ino. Come to me my child." Orochimaru said. "Where are you" Ino asked frightingly. "Outside in the garden." Orochimaru said. Ino then went outside in the garden. Ino's eyes widened as she saw Orochimaru. Just then, he appeared and layed Ino on the couch and tied her. "Ah! Let me go!" Ino shouted. Just then, Orochimaru gave her The Curse Mark. "In about 2 weeks from now on the day of Sakura and Sasuke's wedding,  
you will turn into a vampire and will be mine. HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" Orochimaru said as he disappeared. As Ino's screams echoed, her fiance Shikamaru that she picked as her husband came to the rescue. "Ino!" Shikamaru said as he saw Ino tied up. He then untied her. "Oh Shikamaru! It was horrible! I saw this man and he gave me this. Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Ino then screamed and fell on the ground. "Ino! What is it What's he done to you Are you..." Shikamaru asked. "It's okay." Shikamaru said calmly. "Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Ino screamed and fell into Shikamaru's arms unconscious. "Hang on! You're going to be okay. Ino! Ino. Choji! Naruto!  
Ino's hurt! I need you! Choji! Naruto!" As Choji and Naruto helped Shikamaru carry her to the Hospital, they put her in a room across the way from Sasuke's room. Jiraiya then told Shikamaru that she needed to stay indoors. "Apparently, Ino has to stay inside because she is not well. Choji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino is dying." Jiraiya said solemnly. "What" Shikamaru asked shocked. Sakura heard from outside. "Stay here Sasuke. Nurse Rinoa! Stay with Sasuke for a sec!" Sakura said as she rushed to Ino's room. "Daddy" Jiraiya then looked to see his young daughter standing in the doorway. "Ino's dying But how" Sakura asked. "She is completely ill and is dying." Jiraiya said. "A man by the name of Orochimaru was here. Do you know of his whereabouts" he asked. "I do." Kabuto said. "We're next door neighbors."  
"This must be the one that Sasuke told me about. I must find Orochimaru!" Sakura said to herself as she ran outside and got on a horse to find him. Meanwhile,  
Orochimaru was watching from his orb in his lair. "Excellent! My plan is working now! I know! I'll disguise myself as Kabuto and I'll capture Sakura. HaHaHaHaHa!" Orochimaru said to himself as he disguised himself as Kabuto. Sakura then went inside only to find the fake Kabuto standing there as he opened the door. "Kabuto! I thought you were at the Hospital!" Sakura said shocked. "Yes I was but decided to stay here to do some of my research of Orochimaru. Please. Come in." The fake Kabuto said as he let Sakura in. "Thank you." Sakura said. "You're welcome." The fake Kabuto said with a smirk.

The fake Kabuto and Sakura were having tea. "So, why are you here" the fake Kabuto asked. "I'm here because I want to know where Orochimaru is." Sakura answered. "I know where he is." the fake Kabuto said. "You do" Sakura asked. "Yeah. He's in his room." the fake Kabuto said as Sakura followed him into Orochimaru's room. He then led her inside. Sakura then had her kunai out and was about to kill Orochimaru's shadow clone. She then killed his clone by striking him in his heart. Just then, the fake Kabuto locked her in Orochimaru's room. "Okay Kabuto! I'm done!" Sakura said as she was about to open the door, but it was locked. "Kabuto!  
Kabuto! Help! Help! Let me out of here!" Sakura then ran and wrote a pleading note to Sasuke. It read: "Dear Sasuke, I'm trapped in Orochimaru's room. Please help! Love, Sakura." She then used a bird and put in it in its beak to carry the letter to Sasuke back in the Hospital. Just then, Anko, Kin, and Tayuya all came out. Sakura then turned around and they put her on the bed, sucked her chakra out, threw her on the floor and before she was unconscious, she screamed.  
"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!" The real Orochimaru came in and saw her and laughed before she was unconscious. She then looked to see Orochimaru. "Oro... chi... maru." Sakura said weakly as she slipped into unconsciousness. Sasuke then arrived along with Choji and Naruto on the scene and carried Sakura into the carriage while Choji and Naruto were both fighting Orochimaru. He then suddenly went onto his bedroom window and jumped out. Choji and Naruto then jumped out of the window.  
Unfortunately, they both died after their fall. Orochimaru then went back inside the house and found Sakura gone. "NOO!!!!" Orochimaru screamed. Sasuke then got Sakura in the Hospital. Sasuke then told Ino about what happened. Sasuke then sent Kabuto to go and find Choji and Naruto. Unfortunately, after Kabuto found them dead and took them both to the Hospital, they were pronounced dead at the scene. Kabuto then told Sasuke that they died by jumping off of Orochimaru's bedroom window. 


	4. Chapter 4

Orocula Chapter 4 The Funerals

Since Ino, Jiraiya, Kabuto, and Shikamaru could not leave the Hospital because of Ino, Sakura and Sasuke ended up going to the funeral. Hinata was crying at the funeral. So was Asuma. Almost everyone was crying at Choji's and Naruto's funeral. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the funerals and deaths of Choji Akimichi and Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said standing with Sarutobi. Of course Konohamaru was crying. Hinata continued crying more and harder wishing that she should've told Naruto that she loved him.

Later that night, Sakura and Sasuke were naked in bed after Sakura and Sasuke were both cleared to go home and after making love. What I mean by home is by Sakura and Sasuke's house. Sasuke then woke up later that night to find Sakura crying on the right side of the bed while Sasuke was on the left side of the bed. "I miss him Sasuke. I miss him so much." Sakura said crying referring to Naruto. "I know Sakura. I miss him too. But it's going to be OK." Sasuke said calming her down.  
"First Choji and Naruto, now Ino. I can't afford to lose Ino too. She's my best friend. We knew each other since childhood." Sakura said continuing crying more. Sasuke then said: "Sakura." Sakura then turned around and Sasuke kissed her. Her eyes began to shake but then calmly closed. They then continued making love.  
Sakura and Sasuke were still naked the next day. Sasuke was on the right side of the bed while Sakura was on the left side of the bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Orocula Chapter 5 The Wedding

2 weeks later...

It was a special day for Sakura and Sasuke because... they were getting married! Finally the day had arrived for the soon to be husband and wife.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's room...

Sasuke was getting ready for the wedding when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Who is it" Sasuke asked. "It's Kabuto." Kabuto said. "Come in Kabuto."  
Sasuke said. Kabuto then went inside Sasuke's room. "Sasuke... there's someone who will not only be coming to the wedding but will help us defeat Orochimaru."  
"Who is it" Sasuke asked. "See for yourself." Kabuto said as he led Itachi in. "Itachi! Have you come back here to kill me" Sasuke shouted. "Whoa. Whoa. Slow down little brother. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here for the wedding because someone is getting married today." Itachi said. "Itachi... you're embarrassing me." Sasuke said. "Not only am I here for the wedding. But... I'll also be here as a backup when you fight Orochimaru." Itachi said. "Well, he could be useful."  
Sasuke said to himself. "Alright. You can help me. But... on 1 condition." Sasuke said. "What's that" Itachi asked. "That you will not embarrass me in front of my friends, Sakura, or when Sakura and I are alone, or when you and I are alone." Sasuke said. "Oh, okay, little brother. I won't embarrass you." Itachi said.  
"Promise" Sasuke asked. "Promise!" Itachi said smiling.

Meanwhile in Ino's room...

Sakura wanted to say goodbye to Ino before Sakura got married thinking that this will be the last time she sees her friend since Ino is dying. "Hey, Ino." Sakura said as she came into her room with some tea. "Oh, Sakura." Ino said. "I'm so glad to see you. My god, you look so pretty in that wedding dress." Ino said. "Why thank you Ino." Sakura said. "So. I hear that you're marrying Sasuke." Ino said. "Yes." Sakura said as she was about to cry. "Sakura... what's wrong" Ino asked concerned and worried for her best friend who was crying. "It's just that... I wish you were there for the wedding. You would be so happy, you would say as you were crying, "I always cry at weddings."" Sakura said, crying. "Sakura, don't cry. I want you to be happy... for me... when I'm gone." Ino said. "Here. I'm giving you my headband as a memory of me." Ino said. "No. No, Ino. No." Sakura said. "Don't worry about spoiled little Ino. I'll be alright. I promise." Ino said. Sakura then kissed Ino on the forehead. "Goodbye, Ino." Sakura said, crying. "Goodbye, Sakura." Shikamaru then stopped Sakura. "Sakura, wait." he said.  
Sakura then looked at Shikamaru. "Don't worry about Ino. Just go to the wedding and have a wonderful honeymoon with Sasuke." Shikamaru said, smiling. "Thank you Shikamaru." Sakura said smiling as she left to go to the wedding.

At the wedding...

Since Ino and Shikamaru couldn't go to the wedding (because Ino was dying), only Itachi, Jiraiya, Kabuto, and everybody else bothered to watch the wedding. Itachi stood at the altar with his little brother while Jiraiya was in the audience and Kabuto walked the bride (that was Sakura) down the wedding. Kakashi then said, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate and join the union of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Now. Is there any reason why these two happy people and this happy couple should not be wed" Kakashi asked.

Silence...

"No Good Done!" Kakashi said. "Now, Sasuke, you go first. Sasuke..." Kakashi said. "Yes" Sasuke replied. "Do you promise to take good care of Sakura, and take her to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live, and will love her forever, till death do you part" Kakashi asked. "You know I do, Kakashi.  
You know I do." Sasuke said, smiling. "Thank you Sasuke. And do you... Sakura take this "handsome man" to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live till death do you part, and will love him forever" Kakashi asked. "I do." Sakura said, smiling. "You may say your vows." Kakashi said. "Sasuke.  
you go first." he said smiling. "Thank you Kakashi. Sakura... I promise to take good care of you and will protect you from Orochimaru. And... from now on, it will only be you and me." Sasuke said. Itachi then cleared his throat. "Ahem." "And my big brother Itachi and best man." Sasuke said looking at Itachi. "Thank you."  
Itachi said. "And Sakura... I Love You." Sasuke said as he smiled at Sakura. "very nice, Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Sakura... your turn." "Sasuke... I... accept your vow." Sakura said. "Thank you Sakura. Here are your rings." Kakashi said as he gave Sakura and Sasuke the rings. "With this ring, I thee wed." Sasuke said.  
"With this ring, I thee wed." Sakura said. "By the power vested in me, I may now pronounce you.... husband and wife. Sasuke, you may kiss your bride."

At the party...

"So, Sakura. How did Sasuke propose to you" TenTen asked. "Well, he did say romantic things to me." Sakura said. "What did he say" Hinata asked. "I told her,  
"Sakura, from the moment I first met you, you have changed my world completely. I'm completely and madly in love with you Sakura. Will you marry me" "And then of course, I said, "Yes." " Sakura said.

Later that night after the party...

Sakura and Sasuke went to Sasuke's house which was now "their house". 


	6. Chapter 6

Orocula Chapter 6 A Honeymoon And A Funeral

As Sakura and Sasuke were having a romantic night on their honeymoon, Orochimaru came into Ino's room and killed her by turning her into a vampire. Ino then screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Sasuke, baby, did you hear something" Sakura asked. "No. That was probably just the wind." Sasuke said as they continued making love unaware that Ino was being killed by Orochimaru.

Later on the next day...

After finding out that Ino was dead, and Orochimaru had killed her, a funeral-memorial was held for her. After everyone in Konoha put flowers on Ino's grave,  
Sakura was the last person that put a flower on her grave. Everyone had already said something about Ino including Sasuke. Sakura was the last person to say something about Ino and she did it with a song.

It went a little something like this...

Sakura:  
when somebody loved me everything was beautiful every hour we spent together lives within my heart

and when she was sad i was there to dry her tears and when she was happy so was i when she loved me

through the summer and the fall we had each other that was all just she and i together like it was ment to be

and when she was lonley i was there to comfort her and i knew that she loved me

so the years went by i stayed the same but she began to drift away i was left alone but still i waited for the day when she'd say i will always love you

lonley and forgotten i never thought she'd look my way when she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do like she loved me when she loved me

when somebody loved me everything was beautiful every hour we spent together lives within my heart when she loved me 


	7. Chapter 7

Orocula Chapter 7 A Romantic Night With Lord Orochimaru

(NOTE: BY THE WAY, SAKURA IS PREGNANT WITH SASUKE'S CHILD IN THIS CHAPTER.

After driving a stake through Ino's heart and decaptitating her (after she has risen as a vampire) with a kukri knife, Orochimaru decided to go and find Sakura.  
He then disguised himself as Chi. (NOT CHII FROM CHOBITZ BUT "CHI" AS IN LIKE ORO"CHI"MARU GET IT ANYWAY, MOVING ON. BTW, OROCHIMARU A.K.A. CHI IS USING HIS SOUND JONIN NINJA OUTFIT AS A DISGUISE). While Sakura was going out to town to get the morning newspaper, she saw... him. Yes it is Orochimaru. "Uh... can I help you" Sakura asked. "I'm looking for a woman named Sakura Haruno. Do you know her" Chi asked. "Yeah. She's me." Sakura said. "Miss Haruno--" Chi said as Sakura interrupted him. "Please. Call me Sakura." "Sakura. How would you like to come to my house for some tea" Chi asked. "Thanks but... I really should be going." Sakura said as she was about to leave to go home but Chi stopped her. "Sakura. Please. It's just right around the corner." he said. "Oh... alright.  
But just for 1 night." Sakura said. "Excellent! Follow me." Chi said as Sakura held onto his right arm with her left arm.

Later that night...

Chi and Sakura were having tea in his chamber. "So, this is it" Sakura asked. "Yes. This is it." Chi said. "Chi, you know you look kind of familiar. Have we met before" Sakura asked. "No. We have not." Chi said. "You look like... Lord Orochimaru." Sakura said. "I do" Chi asked. "Yes. You do. Are you related to him"  
Sakura asked. "Yes. I am his son." Chi lied. "Wait. You're his son" Sakura asked. "Why yes. Of course. Is there a problem" Chi asked. "No. No. There's not."  
Sakura said. "Good." "Chi... you're not a vampire... are you" Sakura asked. "No. No of course not. What makes you say that" Chi asked. "My hus-- I mean friend said that he was a prisoner in your castle." Sakura said. "Yeah but... my father and I are complete opposites. He's evil. I'm not." Chi said. "Then why is he like that" Sakura asked. "It's because... after I was born, my father had to go to war and left me and my mother behind. When he got back, my mother killed herself after believing he was dead. So... he's been trying to avenge her death. And that's how he became a vampire." Chi said. "What did she look like" Sakura asked.  
"She looked like this." Chi said as he held a picture of Ami. "She almost looks like me. What's her name" Sakura asked. "Ami. Ami Uchiha." "Sasuke told me that Ami was his cousin in the Uchiha Clan." Sakura thought. "My father says that you're kind of like a reincarnation of her only she has dark eyes and dark blue hair and you have pink hair and green eyes." Chi said. He then leaned forward to kiss Sakura and her eyes began to shake and widen in shock but then calmly closed as he kissed her. They then made love that night. She then left his castle the next morning fully dressed while he was sleeping. She then wrote a letter to Chi.  
"Dear Chi, I have to go. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Sakura." 


	8. Chapter 8

Orocula Chapter 8 A Miscarriage

After Sakura left the castle and went home, she decided to sleep in. But something was wrong. When she woke up, she saw blood on the bed sheets. Only then did she realize that she lost (of who was supposed to be baby Itachi II named after Itachi) the baby. She then started to cry. After Sakura had been rushed to the Hospital, Jiraiya told them the sad news.

At the hospital...

"Where is he" Sasuke asked Jiraiya. "I WANT TO SEE MY SON! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM" Sasuke shouted in angry tears. "Sasuke, your son is dead." Jiraiya said.  
"Oh, Sasuke. I'm so sorry." Itachi said comforting his little brother. "How did this happen" Sasuke asked, crying. "Unfortunately, Sakura miscarried." Jiraiya said sadly. "How did she miscarry What happened" Sasuke asked, still crying. "Well, Sasuke... I hate to tell you this, but... Orochimaru is the cause of all this... meaning that Sakura spent a romantic night with him." Jiraiya said. "You mean he made love to her" Sasuke asked, shocked. "Yes." Jiraiya said. "Can I talk to Sakura alone" Sasuke asked. "Yes. Yes you may." Jiraiya said.

Later in Sakura's room...

"Sakura... how could you" Sasuke asked still in tears. "Sasuke, let me explain. It's not what you think." "How can you explain this" Sasuke asked, angrily.  
"Sasuke, it was not my fault to begin with. It was Orochimaru's fault. I didn't even know that I was with him the entire time." Sakura said. "Sakura, let me tell you of what happened to me after I left you alone with Ino and the others. This is before she died." Sasuke said calmly. "Okay. Here goes. It all started 4 nights ago."

4 nights ago...

Sasuke's POV

"After I left you back at Konoha, I was going to Kabuto's house in the Sound Village. After the carriage dropped me off at what I thought was Kabuto's house but was really Orochimaru's house since they were next door neighbors. I then saw... him... Orochimaru. Afterward, we were having dinner. That's when he looked at my picture of you. I then told him about our life together after Itachi had killed the Uchiha Clan that fateful night. That's when he told me about his wife,  
(who almost looked like you) ,Ami. Afterwards, he headed off somewhere (maybe to bed). That's when he told me that I could explore the rest of his house except for his chamber which he forbid me to enter. But unfortunately, since I was too curious to see what was inside his room, I immediately went in there and fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw 3 female vampires named Anko, Kin, and Tayuya who were all Orochimaru's brides. They then sucked almost all of my chakra out of me. That's when Orochimaru came in to rescue me from his brides. It was then that I realized that Orochimaru was a vampire. And that was when I called Kabuto to come and get me and to bring me home to you."

End of POV

Out of the flashback...

"I was so frightened, and terrified, I wished that you were there with me. That's why I'm trying to do whatever I can to save you from Orochimaru's clutches.  
I just want him out of our lives, that way, we can live happily ever after." Sasuke said. "Oh, Sasuke. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Sakura said feeling sorry for Sasuke. "Sasuke, look. About the other night, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was with Orochimaru the whole time. That's why we lost the baby, Sasuke.  
Because of... him. Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I bet you hate me now... do you" Sakura asked as she started to cry. "No. No. I don't hate you. Look. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I was just upset and confused, yet, hurt. I was about to say, "Just when we get married, this happens." Sasuke said. "Does this mean that... we're going to get a divorce" Sakura asked, about to cry. "No. Look. Just because you made love to Orochimaru, I'm still incredibly mad at you. But... that doesn't mean that I'll ever never forgive you. Because, if I don't forgive you, I lose you. I don't want to lose you to Orochimaru. Because,  
if he wins this battle, he will continue to make the rest of us vampires. That's why... we have to kill him. If you love him very much Sakura, that's fine with me. But... I'll always love you and I'll always be your husband. Even in death, Sakura, I will never leave you." Sasuke said. "Sasuke, does this mean that.  
we're going to have another baby" Sakura asked. "Yes. But on 1 condition." Sasuke said. "What's the condition" Sakura asked. "We have to do "it" after Orochimaru dies. Because if we do "it" now, we're going to lose another baby. Do you want that" Sasuke asked. "No. I'd rather have a baby with you after he's gone." Sasuke then hugged Sakura. "I Love You Sakura." Sasuke said. "I Love You Too Sasuke." Sakura said.

Later that night...

Sasuke was outside of the baby room. Itachi then came in and saw him crying as in mourning the loss of his son, Itachi II. He then looked at his little brother and hugged him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Orocula Chapter 9 YOU MURDERED INO!

Later that night...

As Sakura was in her room (back at the Uchiha House), Itachi, Jiraiya, Kabuto, and Sasuke were looking for Orochimaru and destroying his coffins. Sakura was in bed. Just then, there was white mist coming from the window because Sasuke forgot to close it. Orochimaru had a plan. He would make Kimmimaro (his henchman,  
disguise himself as Orochimaru and would capture Sakura and would drink blood deeply from her neck and would give her The Curse Mark. Then, Kimmimaro would bring Sakura back to Orochimaru and he would kill Sasuke. Anyway, moving on. "Chi Is that you" asked Sakura murmuring. "Yes. It's me." said Kimmimaro in his "Orochimaru"  
voice. "Oh. My love. You found me. I have always wanted this to happen. I want to be with you always and forever." said Sakura continuing to murmur. "Sakura. Wake up." said the fake Chi. "Wait a minute. You're not Chi. You! Who are you I must know! Who are you!" asked Sakura getting up. "I...am...Orochimaru!" said the fake Kimmimaro. "YOU! YOU MURDERED INO! YOU KILLED CHOJI AND NARUTO! I HATE YOU OROCHIMARU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" shouted Sakura. The fake Orochimaru took off his shirt. "Orochimaru What are you doing" asked Sakura in fear. "Sakura. If you want to be one of my vampire brides, drink my blood from my heart." said the fake Orochimaru. "Never! I'll never join you!" said Sakura. "Do you want your precious Sasuke to die" asked the fake Orochimaru. "No. I'll do it." Sakura said as she started drinking the blood from the fake Orochimaru's heart. He then gave her... The Curse Mark!

Later...

Just then, the men heard a scream. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" coming from Sakura's room. "Sakura! No!" cried Sasuke as he (along with Itachi) ran to rescue his wife. He then saw the fake Orochimaru with Sakura. Just then, the fake Orochimaru turned back into Kimmimaro. "Itachi! Get Sakura out of here!" said Sasuke. "I'll take care of this one!" said Sasuke to Kimmimaro as Itachi got an unconscious Sakura to sasuke's room. "Who are you" asked Sasuke pointing his kunai at Kimmimaro. "I'm Kimmimaro, I work for Orochimaru." said Kimmimaro. "Why in the world does Orochimaru want Sakura and why Sakura!" shouted Sasuke in angry tears. "Because... he wants to make her one of his vampire brides." said Kimmimaro. "No! I will not let that happen!" said Sasuke as he stabbed Kimmimaro in the chest. "DIE!" said Sasuke.

Later with Sakura...

Itachi came out of Sasuke's room as Sasuke went to walk to his room to see Sakura. "She's upset." said Itachi. "Why" said Sasuke. "She claims that she's scared."  
said Itachi. "Of what" asked Sasuke. "See for yourself." said Itachi. Sasuke then went inside his room to find a weeping Sakura. "Sasuke, I... I'm scared. I don't want to go back to Orochimaru's castle. I want to stay here with you." said Sakura as she hugged Sasuke. "Shh. It's alright. I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay." Sasuke said as he and Sakura started kissing. Itachi then was about to see Sasuke only to find the happy couple kissing. "Hey Sasuke are you..." said Itachi. "Awwwww!" said Itachi to himself. Sasuke and Sakura then made love. 


	10. Chapter 10

Orocula Chapter 10 The End

The next morning...

After Sakura and Sasuke made love again, they decided to leave the mansion and to go to The Sound Village where Orochimaru would be waiting for them.

With Sasuke and Sakura at the Hospital...

"Now. You're just becoming like Ino." Sasuke whispered to a sleeping Sakura. He then kissed her forehead.

In Sakura's dream...

"Sakura." Orochimaru's whisper echoed. "Sakura." his whispered echoed again. "Orochimaru" Sakura asked. "Come to me, dear child." said Orochimaru. "Wait for me.  
my love." Sakura whispered as she slowly started walking towards Orochimaru.

Meanwhile...

"Sasuke, I'm sorry to say this. But... we're losing Sakura." said Jiraiya. "No. No. She can't die. Do you hear me She cannot die!" shouted Sasuke. "Come on, Sakura.  
Wake up." said Sasuke.

In the dream...

"Orochimaru. Tell me where Ino is." said Sakura. "She's right here." said Orochimaru. Ino then came out. "Sakura! Save me!" said Ino. "Hold on Ino! I'm coming!  
I have to kill Orochimaru first!" said Sakura. "What But what about after everything we've been through" said Orochimaru. "Sorry Orochimaru. It's time for you to die." said Sakura. "Take one more step towards me and she gets it!" said Orochimaru using a kunai to Ino's neck "No!" said Sakura. She then ran and stabbed Orochimaru's chest and... killed him. "Thank you Sakura." said Ino. "You're welcome, Ino. You're welcome." said Sakura.

Out of the dream...

"Sakura!" Sasuke said crying in tears as he hugged Sakura. "Deja vu." said Kabuto as he remembered of when Sakura hugged Sasuke after he returned from The Sound Village with Kabuto.

Later that day...

Itachi, Jiraiya, and Sasuke started fighting Orochimaru. Kabuto was with Sakura. "No! No! Please! No! No!" cried Sakura. Sasuke then went forward to stab Orochimaru but Sakura stopped him. "No!" cried Sakura as she landed in front of Orochimaru pointing a kunai up to Sasuke. "If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too, Sasuke."  
said Sakura. "Sakura! Stand back!" said Sasuke. "I won't! I love him, Sasuke!" said Sakura. "Go on. Say goodbye to him." said Sasuke as Sakura grabbed a dying Orochimaru into a church.

Inside the church...

"Sakura. At last. I've got to see you again." said Orochimaru. "No. No, my love." said Sakura. SUddenly, Orochimaru turned back into Chi. "Chi" asked Sakura.  
"Sakura, thank you for saving me from my father." said Chi. "You're welcome." said Sakura, crying in tears. "There's one more thing you must do." said Sakura.  
"What" asked Sakura, still crying. "Kill me and give me... peace." said Chi as he slowly died. Sakura then stabbed his chest with a kukri knife. Suddenly, Sakura was free of Ami's soul. "Thank you, Sakura." said Ami. Sakura then saw a white light as Chi ran forward to his parents and he smiled at Sakura who smiled back.  
"Goodbye!" said Sakura. Just then, Sasuke came by. "Sakura! Psst! Sakura!" he whispered. "Sasuke" asked Sakura. "It's me." said Sasuke. Sakura then ran forward to hug him. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry." said Sakura. "It's alright. Everything is going to be okay." said Sasuke.

The next day...

Shikamaru had remarried to Temari. Sakura then decided to make a speech about Orochimaru.

Here was the speech...

"Everyone... everyone has lost something precious... everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends... everybody... now... Orochimaru is finally dead... now,  
Konoha is ours again... working together... now we can make new homes for ourselves... and new dreams... although I know... the journey will be hard... we have lots of time... together we will rebuild Konoha... the road is ahead of us... so let's start out today." Sakura then looked at Itachi, Jiraiya (her father), Kabuto, Shikamaru,  
Temari, Tsunade (her mother) and at last but most certainly not least, Sasuke (her husband) who smiled at her. She then turned back to the audience. "Just.  
one more thing... the people and the friends that we have lost... and the dreams that have faded... never forget them." said Sakura as she remembered Ami, Chi,  
Ino, and Orochimaru.

Epilogue...

Sakura was now having another baby boy. Only this time, she didn't miscarry. "Just one more. One more. Push! Come on Sakura!" said TenTen. TenTen now worked as a nurse at Konoha Hospital. "It's done! It's done, Sakura! All better! All better!" said TenTen. Tsunade then kissed her forehead. "You were so brave Sakura." said Tsunade. "Thank you Mommy." said Sakura. "What is it" asked Sakura. TenTen then handed the baby to Tsunade and Tsunade handed the baby to Sakura. "It's another boy.  
A beautiful, wonderful, healthy baby boy." said Tsunade. "A boy." said Sakura as she kissed the baby's forehead. Sasuke then came in the room. "Is that... is that.  
my son" asked Sasuke. "Yes. It's yours. Come here Sasuke." said Tsunade as she led both Itachi and Sasuke to Sakura and the baby. "Sasuke. He looks just like you.  
He even has your eyes and... your hair." said Itachi. "What are you going to call him" asked TenTen. "Well, I think we'll call him... Sasuke II." said Sakura.

THE END! 


End file.
